


𝙁𝙍𝘼𝙂𝙄𝙇𝙀 𝙃𝙀𝘼𝙍𝙏𝙎 ⇾ naruto uzumaki

by softsuki_3



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsuki_3/pseuds/softsuki_3
Summary: ❬❬ ⸙: ❛ you're in love with him, aren't you? i see the way you look at him. ❜───────────────What do you do when you realize that the feelings you have for your best friend travel far beyond the boundaries of friendship? Would you speak up and say something, or stay quiet in fear of losing one of your closest friends?For Saburo that answer was obvious. To Naruto, it was a friendly thing but it was so much more for Saburo. Rather than risking their friendship, he decides to bury those feelings. If being Naruto's friend was the only way to keep him in his life, then so be it.
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruto/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	𝙁𝙍𝘼𝙂𝙄𝙇𝙀 𝙃𝙀𝘼𝙍𝙏𝙎 ⇾ naruto uzumaki

**Saburo Uchiha**

****

**Naruto Uzumaki**

****

**───────────────**

summer comes fast, as music turned up to full volume. the sky blazes blue and the sun is a celebration of yellow, free and bright. the trees rise to the occasion, donning their best verdant hues, and everywhere are the flowers, the scattered rainbow that they are.

the flowers are a new masterpiece each day, changing the frameless scenery, gazing upward at the ever present sky. they are the warmth of the panda that gives thanks to the warmth of the summer sun. they are the rainbow that arises from earth and water, yet can be nothing without those golden rays.

each day of these playful months will come in moments, the gift of the present, lived in barefoot dances, wind tousled hair, laughter and song. the layers of winter left in some forgotten closet.

today the sunshine bears down on them, its heat radiating outwards into the bright day. it's as if the people glow, their aura so happy on these summer days. sasuke rests in the shade, his eyes on the foliage above on each green leaf in that vast canopy.

saburo watches him reclined in that dappled shade, a book resting on his raised knees, his eyes following the text as if it were the soft call of a lover. before saburo could choose what to do, his feet carried him under the same tree, perhaps they longed to feel the coolness of the grass. the youngest of the uchiha brothers takes a seat next to sasuke.

the two sat there in the early days of summer, the grass moving in steady waves, those long heads of golden seed as calming as harbour waves. there was something about it, their movement synchronized yet independent, their hues so close yet unique. and while they danced in that way, came the sing of crickets and the chirps of birds content to be warmed by gentle rays.

saburo recalls, thinking of the days when autumn rolls around, the inner joy of anticipating the autumn colors. he wasn't much of a summer person, not really enjoying the heat or the way sweat clung to his skin like an unwelcomed guest. he loved the reds and golds as much as anyone, yet the rich browns have a homely feel, something of the earth.

he let his mind wonder when those changes will come, perhaps in a few months. then every day those changes will bring an inner smile in rain and shine but for now, saburo would practice the art of patience and enjoy the season of summer. after a while, he glanced at sasuke.

"hey, how about we get a tall drink of something refreshing? it's hot out here and i have no idea how you're handling the heat."

sasuke didn't bother removing his eyes from the book that held him captive as he replied. "i'm good."

"are you sure? it's important to stay hydrated, especially in weather like this."

"yeah, i'm sure."

saburo nodded, falling silent. after a few minutes he stood up and made his way back to the house. soon he found himself in the kitchen, in search of something to drink.

"what are you looking for saburo?"

the male glanced over his shoulder to find his older brother, itachi uchiha, leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen. his hair was tied back in a ponytail, the sight not uncommon.

"something to drink, i was going to grab a bubble man but it looks like we don't have anymore," saburo responded, closing the fridge.

"i'm on my way to do a bit of shopping, would you like to join me?"

saburo took a moment to think the question over. it beat sitting around at home all day doing nothing, plus saburo needed to get some fresh air or else he'd go mad looking at the same walls everyday. after making a decision, the young uchiha nodded.

"sure." 


End file.
